


Restaurant

by jaehyunfirstlove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunfirstlove/pseuds/jaehyunfirstlove
Summary: POV: you’re eating at a restaurant and the guy at the next table keeps looking over at you and smiling
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Your breakup with your boyfriend had been rough, but you’d decided it was time to go out into the world again and eat something other than cold ramen at 3am

You found yourself at your favorite restaurant, the very one you had avoided after your breakup because it reminded you of your ex

But you couldn’t give it up, they were the only place that could make gnocchi the way you liked it

So you found yourself sitting alone, on a Saturday night, eating your favorite dish at your favorite restaurant

You could already feel your spirits being lifted at the exquisite taste of your favorite meal

You were savoring it, probably a little too much, when the unmistakable feeling of someone staring came upon you

You looked up from your meal, cautiously scanning the nearby tables (maybe your ex was here?), when you locked eyes with the guy sitting at the table directly in front of you

He held your gaze for a moment, smiling, before looking down

Normally you would think nothing of it but something about him grabbed a hold of you and wouldn’t let go

He was wearing a rose-colored sweater that set off the tone of his skin beautifully, his dark brown hair parted casually, eyes that made him seem gentle and soft

Everything about him screamed  _ boyfriend _ to you, too bad you had just sworn off relationships

But he kept looking over at you and  _ smiling _ , a smile so dazzling it would leave you momentarily speechless

You tried to concentrate on your meal and ignore him, you certainly didn’t want any more complications in your life, but before you knew it your plate was empty and you had no idea how much time had elapsed

You looked up to see the table across from you empty, and you had to admit, your heart sank

Just when you thought you had really bad luck with men, the waiter came by and placed a plate of cannoli in front of you

“I didn’t order this” you said in confusion, but the waiter only gave a conspiratorial smile and nodded in the direction of the table in question

“Courtesy of the gentleman who stared at you all night instead of eating his meal” the waiter chuckled before walking away

You couldn’t help but blush at the waiter’s comment

Sure enough you looked over and his meal was practically untouched

Feeling bad you asked for a takeout container for the cannoli, paid your bill and hastily left the restaurant

You were hoping you could catch him outside to thank him, but when you got outside he was nowhere to be found

Just as well, you thought, but as you turned to walk back home you bumped rather forcefully into someone’s solid chest

“I’m so sorry” you began, but you recognized that rose-colored sweater, and sure enough you looked up right into smiling eyes and the most adorable dimpled cheeks

“Don’t be, I should be paying attention to where I’m going, I apologize,” his voice had a soothing tone to it that calmed you instantly, since your heart rate had picked up when you realized it was him you’d bumped into

“Um, I’m actually glad I bumped into you, I wanted to thank you for the dessert,” you forced it all out in one breath before you could lose your nerve

“I hope you enjoyed it,” and that radiant smile again

“Actually…” you held up the takeout box and he looked at it, the most endearing puzzled look on his face

“I thought we could share, since you didn’t finish your meal,” you couldn’t believe you were doing this, but something about him had drawn you in

His face brightened, and you could see the struggle as he tried not to appear too excited, clearing his throat and nodding, and you couldn’t help but be even more endeared

“Yeah, for sure! There’s a park across the street, we can go there?” he offered

“Let’s go,” you said, and as you walked beside him towards the park you thought about how glad you were that you hadn’t give up your favorite restaurant


End file.
